Father's Day Drabbles 2015
by twifantasyfan
Summary: 100 word drabbles inspired by Tricky Raven challenge prompts, all with the theme of fatherhood. Varied pairings will be featured.
1. I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?

AN: I've never been much of a fan of reading or writing drabbles-I like big hearty chapters. But the first day's prompt on this week's Father's Day drabble challenge on the Tricky Raven twilight fanfiction website really inspired me (wrote this one in 15 minutes to just meet the noon posting deadline). So I've given myself the challenge of trying to write these 100 word drabbles this week. Different pairings will be featured-whoever best fits the day's prompt idea (song, picture, quote, etc). Here's the first one. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Prompt 1: "I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?"

Pairing: Bella/Paul

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?" Bella stared at Paul.

"I imprinted on you."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?" Paul's heart stuttered.

"I love you," Bella whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?" Bella gasped.

"Please marry me?" the ring glinted in Paul's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?"

"Please repeat after me," Reverend Weber grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?"

"I'm pregnant." Brown eyes sparkled brightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?"

"It's going to be twins this time." Paul fell to the floor, out cold.


	2. Dancing Shoes

Prompt: picture of a daddy and daughter dancing together, her bare feet standing on top of his shoes

Pairing: Embry/Bella (and daughter)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dance with me, Daddy?" Big brown eyes pleaded. He never could resist those eyes.

"Sure, pumpkin."

He lifted his little girl to stand on his shoes. It almost hurt, bending over to hold the little hands, but Embry never complained.

"Spin!"

He did, raising Mariah up to face level and whirling quickly, fluttering her frilly princess dress.

"I love you, Daddy," with a soft kiss on his cheek. A flash made them both look.

"Perfect," Bella smiled and rested the camera on the top of her swollen belly.

"Come dance, Mommy! Dance, baby brother!"

And so the little family danced.


	3. Like father, like son

Character: Sam

Prompt: Like father, like son.

xxxxxxxx

"Like father, like son."

The words clench in his chest, bright-burning anger each time he hears it. He is _not_ like his father—he won't be. He is better than that. Sam has not run away the way Joshua did. He takes care of his mother. Sam is a leader, not a lecher.

Sam was missing for almost a month when he phased into the wolf. He disappointed his mother by turning down his college scholarship. He broke his girlfriend Leah's heart, picking her cousin over her. He claimed Alpha's right to all the pack's imprints.

"Like father, like son."

xxxxxxxx

AN: perhaps on the negative side of it, but this is what popped into my head when I saw the prompt.

geenakmom: glad you liked the second drabble.


	4. Daddy, daughter, and dating

Week 23, Day 4: Daddy, daughter, and dating

Pairing: Jared/Bella, Audrey/Caleb

Rating: K/G

Genre: Romance

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are you wearing a dress?" My little tomboy didn't wear dresses.

"I have a date, Dad."

"A date? Who with?"

"Caleb," Audrey smiles, a dreamy look in her eyes.

I see red for a moment. Caleb Lahote has his father's devil-may-care attitude and looks. I don't want him dating my daughter even if Paul is my friend and former packmate.

Bella appears behind our daughter, giving me a look of her own. _Jared,I love you. It'll be okay._

"You look beautiful, sweetheart. Have a good time."

"Love you, Dad."

"I love you, too."

xxxxxxxxxxx

A sigh. "She's growing up."

xxxxxxxxxx

AN: Fans of my story "The Wolf and His Girl" might notice a familiar name for Jared's daughter in this story. Only the name is the same-this story isn't set in the TWAHG timeline.


	5. He won't understand

Pairing: Seth/Bella

Genre: drama?/romance?/who knows?

Rating: G/K

Word Count: 100

Prompt: Neil Perry taught me (Dead Poets Society)...that sometimes our parents don't know what's best for us, we do.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"This isn't a good idea. He won't understand."

"The Spirits think it is. He'll have to accept this. I imprinted on her, Mom—I can't change that, and wouldn't. Dad would understand."

"But, Seth—"

It'll be hard, he knows that. But the course of his life was set the moment he met Bella's eyes the night Jake brought her to the bonfire. It doesn't matter that she's four years older and in jailbait territory. They're imprinted. He doesn't know how yet, but somehow they'll make this work.

"Sometimes our parents don't know what's best for us, we do," he vows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Okay, so maybe this is a bit of stretch for fitting the Father's Day part of the challenge theme while it nails fitting the quote part of it. But since Sue's acting as both dad and mom now, maybe it'll still count. Or, the dad part could apply to Charlie, so this drabble works on both counts after all. Score!


	6. Dad

Pairing: Quil/Bella

Rating: G/K

Prompt: Carrie Underwood version of "I'll Stand By You".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Take care of my girl."

"I will…Dad."

Dad. Something Quil hasn't officially had since the fishing accident many years ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's okay to be mad, or sad," Charlie said at the funeral. "I'll be here, no matter what."

Charlie had acted like a dad to Quil ever since. Neither suspected that Quil would fall—hard—for Charlie's daughter.

"Can I ask Bella on a date?" 16-year-old Quil asked. Stunned, Charlie agreed.

"Will you give your blessing for me to ask Bella to marry me?" 22-year-old Quil requested.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, smiling proudly, Charlie watched his daughter and new son say, "I do".

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Yay to me for completing this drabble challenge. Before this, I would have sworn I could never write a complete story in only 100 words-now I've done it 6 times. Also completed my little self-challenge of writing for a different wolf each day.


	7. First Lesson

Characters: Jake, Embry, Quil, Bella, Sarah, Billy

Rating: G/K

Prompt: sign that reads "First Lesson"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinosaur Jake tromped through the forest with his two friends behind him.

"I'm hungry," Dinosaur Quil complained.

"Me, too," Embry Dinosaur agreed.

"Me, three," Jake sighed deeply. "Maybe Mommy has our snack ready."

In the yard, they saw the plates of snacks waiting on the picnic table.

"Yum!" Roared Quil and they all started running. They ran right through the mudpies they'd made earlier.

"Jacob!" Mom called. He saw her holding the little girl who'd come with Uncle Charlie. She was crying and covered in mud. "Billy!"

"Boys," said Daddy, "Your first lesson about girls is: don't get them muddy."

xxxxxxxxxx

AN: Yes, I know: I'm an overachiever, this prompt is a few days old, and I really need to get cracking on some "real" story updates. Just couldn't resist doing another drabble, and checking Jake off my list.


	8. Game Day

Pairing: Sam/Bella

Rating: G/K

Genre: Family

Prompt: picture of a daddy holding a baby, both of them holding gaming controllers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Watch the baby while I go to the store, okay?" Bella asked her husband.

"Sure," Sam took Levi from her.

"Sh—oot," he soon cursed. Today was "Pack Online Game Day". Sam knew Bella would be mad if he laid Levi down to play games. But…yes! There it was!

An hour later, Bella walked back into their house in growing irritation. She could hear Sam's gaming, albeit softer than usual.

"Why aren't you watching Levi?"

"I am. He's playing, too."

Bella stepped around the couch, saw Levi on Sam's lap, happily gumming on a game controller. She sighed, but smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Yes, another one—and a happier one for Sam than the other one I wrote for him.


	9. Song for Mama

Pairing: Embry/Bella

Genre: family, love

Prompt: picture of a daddy and baby playing the guitar together

xxxxxxxxxxx

Embry held his guitar, frustrated. It was Bella's birthday, and he was trying—unsuccessfully—to write her a song for her birthday.

"Argh," he groaned.

"Gah," echoed their year-old daughter Stella.

"Yeah, Stella-bear. Daddy needs help."

She started toddling over to him, but then dropped to the floor, crawling the rest of the way, reaching out a hand to touch the guitar strings. Embry scooped Stella up and set her on his lap, turning the guitar so she could still reach the strings, helping her pluck them.

"Mama?" she asked.

"Yes, Stella. Let's write a song for Mama..."

"Got it…"


End file.
